Une vie à deux
by Justwritten7
Summary: Et si Reid avait trouvé quelqu'un? S'il essayait de se bâtir une vie sentimentale malgré tout? Et si tout n'était pas aussi simple? N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions et vos hypothèses sur le futur de Reid dans cette nouvelle saison! Le monde d'esprits criminels ne m'appartient pas.
1. Matin tendresse

Elle lui caressa lentement le visage. Il semblait si serein, si calme et si heureux à ce moment précis. Les rayons du soleil, timides encore à cette heure de la journée, éclairaient son visage. Elle le trouvait magnifique aussi bien à l'extérieur qu'à l'intérieur. Elle l'avait connu avec ses soucis encore présents en lui, mais elle avait aussi vu l'évolution du jeune homme. Elle n'en avait été que plus amoureuse. Car oui, aujourd'hui, elle pouvait clairement dire qu'elle était amoureuse du jeune homme. C'était arrivé sans qu'elle s'en rende vraiment compte. Etait-ce la fois où il s'était mis à rire lorsque le rideau lui était tombé dessus alors qu'elle venait de le mettre en place ? Quand il avait mis son manteau sur ses épaules, un soir qu'elle avait eu des frissons alors qu'ils rentraient de soirée ? Ou lorsqu'il l'avait embrassé sous la pluie devant chez elle, comme dans les films romantiques qu'elle avait l'habitude de regarder avant de le rencontrer ? Ou encore quand il lui avait expliqué pourquoi le vent du sud se levait, on pouvait sentir les viennoiseries de la boulangerie du bas de la rue ? Sûrement un mélange de tout ça.

Il s'étira en ouvrant doucement les paupières. Il lui adressa un sourire radieux, confiant qui lui réchauffa instantanément le cœur. Elle résista à une envie irrépressible de l'embrasser jusqu'à manquer d'air. Elle avait parfois l'impression de se comporter comme une gamine, elle qui savait être si maîtresse d'elle-même, surtout à son travail.

« Hello » dit-il d'une voix ensommeillée et diablement sexy. Il se frotta légèrement les yeux, ce qui à ses yeux, lui donnait un air enfantin.

« Salut »lui répondit-elle en souriant.

« Bien dormi ? « demandèrent-ils en même temps.

Il sourit. Elle aussi. Un ange passa.

Ce fut ce moment que choisit le téléphone du jeune homme pour sonner. Il l'attrapa en lui adressant un regard d'excuse.

« Reid. D'accord. J'arrive ».

Il se retourna vers elle, prêt à s'excuser. Elle posa un doigt sur ses lèvres qu'elle aimait déjà tant. Elle avait accepté son travail, ses contraintes. Elle aussi avait un travail qui nécessitait des aménagements et des imprévus. Elle avait appris à vivre avec ça, et c'était peut-être aussi ce qui les avait rapprochés à un moment.

« Ne dis rien, vas- y » se contenta-t-elle de lui répondre, d'une voix douce cependant.

Il sourit, se pencha pour l'embrasser, et se leva rapidement pour s'habiller. Elle décida de faire de même. Rester au lit sans Spencer à ses côtés avait beaucoup moins d'intérêt et de charme. Et puis elle aussi avait un travail. Alors qu'elle le regardait s'habiller, un regret lui vint. Elle se sentait clairement amoureuse de lui, mais n'avait pas osé lui dire. Elle savait ce qu'il avait vécu et se demanda un instant s'il pouvait avoir les mêmes sentiments qu'elle.

Il se retourna au moment de partir, alors qu'elle venait de le rejoindre dans le salon. Il lui adressa un sourire plein de tendre suivi d'un « Bonne journée » un peu timide. Elle se rapprocha rapidement de lui et déposa un baiser léger mais tendre sur ses lèvres.

Oui elle ne savait pas exactement où ils en étaient tous les deux, et elle avait peur qu'il ne partage pas ses sentiments, mais pour l'instant elle se contenterait de ça.


	2. Etre ensemble

Il avait le regard perdu dans le vide, comme souvent depuis quelques jours. Elle savait que certaines missions laissaient plus de traces que d'autres, que certaines le marquaient au point qu'il s'enfermait dans un parfait mutisme.

Leu relation était encore trop récente, trop hésitante, trop incertaine encore pour qu'elle prenne les devants et lui en parle. Elle le savait réservé, et qu'il pouvait se refermer sur lui-même sans prévenir. Il avait sûrement vécu beaucoup de choses, après tout chacun avait son propre passé à apporter avec lui, notamment dans une nouvelle relation.

« Tu veux boire quelque chose ? » lui demanda-t-elle, hésitante.

Il était arrivé quelques minutes auparavant chez elle, sombre et le regard douloureux. Il lui avait déposé un baiser sur la joue, ce qui l'avait immédiatement alarmée.

Reid ne répondit pas à sa question, toujours perdu dans ses pensées. Elle ne put s'empêcher de l'admirer, assis ainsi sur son canapé. Elle l'avait toujours trouvé attirant, séduisant. Depuis leur première rencontre. Et puis, il y avait eu leur premier café, leur premier cinéma où il lui avait exposé tout ce qui faisait la particularité du cinéma coréen. Tout n'avait fait que confirmer sa première impression.

Elle s'approcha lentement de lui et lui posa une main sur son épaule. Il sursauta.

« Pardon, je ne voulais pas te faire peur. Est-ce que ça va ? » lui demanda-t-elle, inquiète.

Il plongea son regard dans le sien, comme si ce simple contact lui avait fait reprendre contact avec la réalité. Il lui sourit légèrement.

« Pardon, j'étais entrain de réfléchir à…disons que la semaine a été longue » préféra-t-il conclure.

Elle soupira. Il ne lui parlerait pas, du moins pas pour le moment. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire pour le moment, c'était de rester à ses côtés.

« Tu veux boire quelque chose ? « demanda-t-elle à nouveau.

« Je veux bien du thé » finit-il par lui répondre en se levant et en la suivant dans la cuisine.

Ils passèrent le reste de la soirée tranquillement, aucun des deux, fatigué par leur journée, n'avait envie de sortir. Reid semblait aller mieux et ils avaient discuté tout au long du repas de choses et d'autres. Ils avaient terminé la soirée devant un film, elle blottit dans ses bras. Elle ne se rappela pas à quel moment elle s'était assoupie, mais elle fut réveillée par les mouvements brusques que se mit à faire Reid. Encore ensuquée, elle se redressa, découvrant le jeune homme entrain de se débattre. Il avait toujours l'air endormi, mais donnait l'impression de se battre contre quelque chose. Sur le moment elle fut effrayée et ne sut que faire. Elle n'osait pas le réveiller mais n'arrivait pas à se résoudre à le regarder sans agir. Lorsqu'il se mit à gémir, elle prit une décision. Elle l'enlaça fortement en lui murmurant « chut, je suis là… » à l'oreille. Il continua à gesticuler, mais elle tient bon. Elle finit par le bercer doucement, et à son grand soulagement, il finit par se calmer. Son front était en sueur, et il tremblait doucement. Elle lui caressa le visage, et il finit par se détendre auprès d'elle.

« Je suis là » continua-t-elle de murmurer.


	3. Instant à deux

_**Tout d'abord un grand merci à ceux qui ont lu cette histoire, et à ceux qui ont laissé une review. Je trouve la nouvelle saison sans réel développement sentimental pour Reid, qui a eu plutôt des instants sombres (encore) pour le moment. Ce qui m'a donné envie d'une petite suite ! N'hésitez pas à laisser vos impressions. Guest : merci à toi !**_

« Tu sais, je connais ce musée comme ma poche, mais te le présenter me donne l'impression de le découvrir pour la première fois ! » ne peut-elle s'empêcher de s'exclamer alors qu'ils viennent de se poser sur un banc.

Ils avaient tous les deux enfin eu un congé qu'ils avaient eu envie de rentabiliser, en faisant des choses qui les passionner, et qui les avaient tant rapproché au début de leur relation.

Mon Dieu ce que cela pouvait être niais de dire ça ! Il lui était arrivé de penser ainsi au tout début de leur relation, comme une jeune fille romantique qui découvrait l'amour, mais elle s'était dit que ça passerait avec le temps…Mais ce n'était pas le cas. D'un autre côté, elle n'avait pas forcément envie que cela passe un jour.

Il y avait peu de monde aujourd'hui, ce qui rendait la visite agréable. Et Spencer était un très bon visiteur et compagnon. Il s'émerveillait de tout et l'écoutait elle, la passionnée d'art lui expliquer différents tableaux. Enfin un moment rien que pour tous les deux, sans enquête, sans histoire. Juste un instant pour eux, rien qu'à eux.

« Tu es beaucoup plus intéressante que la brochure, et de compagnie beaucoup plus agréable qu'un audio-guide » finit-il par lui répondre avec un sourire tranquille au coin des lèvres.

Cela pouvait paraître maladroit, enfantin, mais elle en fut émue. Ils avaient vraiment une relation à part, tous les deux si maladroits, si réservés et pourtant lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble, ils étaient si…eux.

« Ça te dirait d'aller au cinéma ce soir ? Il y a un film arménien que j'ai essayé mainte fois de faire voir à mes collègues, mais bizarrement, ils étaient très occupés ces jours-là, peut-être qu'ils… »commença-t-il à lui expliquer.

« Je t'aime » lui dit-elle doucement au creux de l'oreille.

Elle se stoppa net. Quelqu'un venait-il de parler à sa place ? Que venait-elle de dire ? Ou plutôt pourquoi l'avait-elle dit ? Elle se gifla mentalement et s'apprêtait à se gifler pour de bon, quand il posa ses mains sur les siennes. Elle avait l'impression de ressembler à une gamine qui aller se faire jeter par son premier amoureux. Il allait lui dire avec toute la gentillesse qui le caractérise qu'il était bien avec elle, mais qu'il n'était pas prêt pour ça. Oui évidemment c'était logique, ils ne sortaient ensemble que depuis à peine quelques mois. Et tous les deux n'étaient pas experts en relation amoureuse. Elle aurait dû lui laisser plus de temps et…

L'interrompant dans ses pensées, Spencer se rapprocha délicatement d'elle, et l'embrassa avec tendresse. D'accord, ça, ce n'était pas prévu…

Son cœur bondit dans sa poitrine et elle finit par répondre au baiser oubliant ses craintes, et l'instant de panique qu'elle venait elle-même d'infliger à son esprit. Deux amoureux entrain de s'embrasser sur un banc, quoi de plus classique ?

 _ **Oui j'avoue c'est guimauve mais mince ça ne peut pas être toujours tout noir pour notre Reid ! Peut-être une suite en fonction de l'inspiration que j'aurais en regardant les futurs épisodes !**_


	4. S'éloigner

_**Je n'avais pas vraiment prévu de poster une suite et pas dans ce délai, mais ça me trottait dans la tête et dans ce cas-là il faut écrire ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, cela me motivera sûrement pour une suite ! Merci d'avance de votre lecture, de vos commentaires !**_

Cela faisait une semaine qu'elle ne l'avait vu, et cela lui semblait une éternité. Elle lui avait laissé des messages sur son téléphone, sans réponse de sa part. Il était parti en mission un matin, et n'avait plus donné de nouvelles. Elle-même avait été bien accaparée par son travail. Mais à chaque jour grandissait son inquiétude. Devait-elle appeler son équipe ? Elle ne les connaissait même pas, si ce n'est le nom de son responsable, Hotchner et de Morgan dont il lui avait parlé une fois. Et pour leur demander quoi ? Est-ce que vous êtes bien rentrés de votre mission inconnue ? Savez-vous si Spencer ne veut tout simplement plus me voir ? Ou est-il juste trop fatigué et a besoin de repos ? Elle se doutait que l'équipe ne soupçonnait même pas son existence. Et ça lui convenait avant. Mais plus aujourd'hui.

Elle finit par faire quelque chose qu'elle se détestait de faire en temps normal. Ce ne fut que quand elle frappa à sa porte qu'elle se rendit compte que ses pas avaient fini par franchir cette fameuse limite. Il était tard, il devait être chez lui. Elle n'obtint pour autant aucune réponse. Elle finit par tendre l'oreille, pour capter un bruit, une preuve qu'il était bien chez lui. La rassurer, au moins en partie. Elle resta ainsi, stoïque pendant plusieurs minutes. Partir ? Insister ? Lui glisser un message sous la porte ? Elle se remémora la crise de panique qu'il avait faite un soir chez elle, et se dit que la mission qui l'avait éloigné cette fois-ci avait pu augmenter l'angoisse du jeune homme qu'il essayait de lui cacher. Qu'il était fragile surtout en ce moment avec sa mère…

« Spencer ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix qu'elle voulut forte.

Pas de réponse. En soupirant, elle finit par décider de partir. Elle aurait pu manquer ce bruit. Elle aurait pu passer à côté et s'en aller. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Quelque chose venait de tomber dans l'appartement de Reid. Un livre peut-être. Elle en était certaine, même si le bruit avait été étouffé par le tapis qui ornait le sol du salon de Spencer. Le cœur battant, elle revint à la charge. La raison venait de la quitter, seule la peur la commanda quand elle reprit la parole.

« Spencer ouvre-moi ! J'ai essayé de t'appeler, je t'ai laissé des messages, et me voilà devant ta porte à tambouriner comme une désespérée ! ».

Pendant un temps, aucun bruit même infime ne se fit entendre. En avait-elle trop fait ? C'est alors que la porte s'ouvrit sur un Spencer débraillé et ébouriffé en restant diablement sexy. Mais lorsque le regard de la jeune femme se posa sur son visage, elle déchanta. Les traits tirés, le visage pâle, il évitait de croiser son regard.

« Mais enfin qu'est-ce qui se passe Spenc ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix troublée.

Elle ne sut combien de temps ils restèrent ainsi à se faire face sans se regarder dans les yeux. Des secondes, des minutes, des heures. Le temps s'était figé dans ce couloir, comme s'ils étaient les seuls acteurs d'une pièce dramatique dont ils ne saisissaient pas le sens.

« Je suis désolé, j'aurais dû te répondre, mais j'ai besoin d'un peu de temps, je te rappellerais, je te promets » finit par lui répondre le jeune homme, d'une voix éteinte.

Il commença à refermer la porte sur la jeune femme. Sauf qu'elle ne se laissa pas faire. Pas après l'avoir vu ainsi. Parce ce qu'elle l'aimait.

« Je ne vais pas te laisser comme ça ! » rétorqua-t-elle.

Elle chercha à rencontrer son regard mais ne tomba que sur un mur. Cela faisait partie de son caractère. Quand Spencer souffrait, il se renfermait, même aux personnes qu'il aimait le plus.

« S'il te plaît, dit-il en haussant la voix, je veux que tu partes…pour le moment. »

Elle ne sut quoi répondre. Il finit par refermer la porte sur elle, et peut-être sur leur histoire.


	5. Séparation

_**Tout d'abord merci pour vos reviews ou simplement d'avoir lu ces chapitres ! En espérant que la suite vous plaise !**_

Elle était restée immobile dans le couloir pendant ce qui lui sembla une éternité. Alors c'était ainsi que le chapitre devait se terminer ? Elle finit par retrouver l'usage de ses pieds qui la guidèrent vers l'extérieur. La fraîcheur de la soirée la fit tressaillir. A moins que ce ne soit la conversation qu'elle venait d'avoir avec Spencer. Elle s'engouffra dans la nuit.

Reid resta un moment immobile derrière la porte, à l'entendre respirer. Il s'en voulait tellement, de lui avoir parlé comme ça, de l'avoir rejeté au moment où il avait le plus besoin d'elle. Quand il l'entendit enfin bouger et descendre les escaliers, il se laissa glisser contre la porte, épuisé. Il n'avait pas eu une nuit correcte depuis des semaines, depuis la dernière fois qu'il avait dormi chez elle. Reid était tout simplement perdu. Lui qui n'avait jamais eu de relation sérieuse, qui n'arrivait pas à se faire confiance s'était retrouvé à sortir avec une fille sympa, dynamique intelligente et qui l'aimait. Seulement, s'il faisait les comptes des bons moments et des mauvais de sa vie, il avait l'impression que la balance penchait très sérieusement du côté des mauvais. Alors quand il était parti en mission, qu'il avait été confronté à un unsub des plus terribles, il avait craqué. Il s'était enfermé dans sa chambre un soir loin de son équipe, et avait craqué. Aujourd'hui, il ne savait plus qu'il était, il se faisait honte et ne voulait pas le lui infliger. Il avait pris un congé, sans donner plus d'explications à ses collègues, même si Morgan l'avait regardé d'un drôle d'air. Reid faisait en cela ce qu'il avait toujours fait : rejeter les gens qu'il aimait et sur murer dans sa souffrance. Il ne connaissait que ça, depuis qu'il avait envoyé sa mère en centre. La solitude de sa souffrance.

 _ **Au BAU**_

Morgan avait le regard perdu dans le vide. Il ne cessait de se repasser cette mission et surtout l'attitude de Reid dans sa tête. Il avait eu pourtant l'air bien ces derniers temps, il le soupçonnait très fortement d'avoir quelqu'un, et malgré son envie irrépressible de savoir qui, de la connaître, il avait été en attendant heureux pour lui. Alors que se passait-il ? Le gosse n'en avait-il pas assez bavé ? N'avait-il pas le droit à un peu de bonheur ? Morgan avait lui aussi trouvé un équilibre avec Savannah, et ne pouvait que rêver la même chose pour celui qu'il considérait comme son petit frère. Il se sentait totalement impuissant face à cette situation.

« Salut beau gosse, tu as l'air dans la lune ! » fit Garcia en passant la tête par la porte.

Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en la voyant. Elle et Reid étaient les deux personnes qu'il aimait le plus, en dehors de Savannah et de sa famille. Ils avaient su former un lien fort entre eux, et il n'imaginait pas sa vie sans eux aujourd'hui. Cette équipe était un équilibre, et Reid en était la plus forte connexion.

« Salut baby girl, oui j'étais perdu dans mes pensées, cette mission a été longue ! » finit-il par soupirer sans pour autant parler de Reid qui venait de partir en congés.

« Elle a été éprouvante pour tout le monde mon apollon ! » lui répondit-elle gentiment, pensant un instant à l'absence de Reid.

Il se contenta d'approuver en rangeant ses affaires. Garcia, compatissante, sautilla jusqu'à lui pour lui offrir un câlin spécial beau gosse.

« Tu sais, tu devrais vite rentrer retrouver ta copine, et profiter d'un bon repas dans votre belle maison ! » lui suggéra-t-elle gentiment.

« A une seule condition, tu viens manger avec nous ! » lui rétorqua-t-il en se levant et l'attrapant par les épaules.

Son regard se posa sur le bureau de Reid, pensif alors qu'il quittait avec Garcia le BAU.


	6. Un moment ensemble

_**Petite intermède après la « séparation ». Merci pour vos reviews, aux followers et à toutes les personnes qui se sont arrêtées lire ! J'espère que ce petit chapitre vous plaira !**_

Un rayon de soleil vint réchauffer l'appartement le lendemain matin. Reid s'était endormi contre la porte, là où il était resté la veille quand elle était venue. Ne souhaitant pas bouger, il finit par plonger dans ses pensées et se rappela de la dernière fois qu'il avait apprécié les rayons du soleil.

Quelques jours avant qu'il ne parte en mission, ils étaient allés se balader, sachant qu'ils allaient être séparés pendant quelque temps. Ils profitaient simplement de l'instant présent, du soleil sur leur peau et de la présence l'un de l'autre. Beaucoup de personnes en ce dimanche matin, avaient décidé de faire de même. Morgan avait emmené Savannah en excursion et lui avait proposé de venir, ce qu'il avait décliné sans en préciser la raison, mais Reid savait que Morgan se doutait de quelque chose. Il était ce que l'on pouvait qualifier de meilleur ami pour Spencer, cependant, il avait envie de garder ça pour lui. Pour le moment.

« Que dirais-tu d'un tour en barque ? » lui proposa-t-elle en voyant plusieurs couples se balader ainsi au fil de l'eau.

Ils se tenaient légèrement par la main, discrètement, sans se coller. Mais leurs regards échangés ne trompaient personne.

Spencer grimaça légèrement. Les activités physiques, en particulier sur l'eau, n'avaient jamais été son fort.

« Tu sais l'eau et moi ne sommes pas très amis, il est d'ailleurs prouvé que des accidents sont… » commença-t-il.

« Ok ok pas de problème » préféra-t-elle couper avant que le jeune homme ne parte dans des théories qui gâcheraient l'image qu'elle se faisait de ce genre de balade. Elle ne lui en voulait pas pour autant. Elle le connaissait assez pour savoir que ce n'était en rien une façon de lui refuser un moment ensemble, romantique.

Il eut un silence que Reid décida de rompre, ayant eu peur de l'avoir blessé.

« Mais sur ce plan d'eau en particulier, peu d'accidents ont été recensé et statistiquement, on a plus de risque en mer » finit-il par céder.

« Et puis le temps est particulièrement clément aujourd'hui, peu de risque de nuage, ni de pluie… »continua-t-il.

Il n'avait pas voulu lui faire de la peine en refusant son offre, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de faire son Reid. Il avait encore du mal avec ses interactions sociales propres aux couples. Il n'avait jamais eu le temps auparavant avec une femme d'expérimenter ce genre de choses.

Elle lui fit un sourire qui le fit chavirer. Il se demandait encore parfois si tout ceci n'était pas qu'un rêve. Un rêve très agréable certes, mais tout aussi éphémère et improbable qu'un rêve puisse être. Elle lui déposa un rapide baisé sur la joue et l'entraîna vers l'embarcadère.

Alors qu'elle décrochait la barque, il décida de la précéder sur ce minuscule bateau de malheur. Quelle idée il avait eu d'accepter ?

Il s'assit très maladroitement sur la barque qui vacilla un peu sous son poids. Il ferma les yeux en espérant ne pas tomber à l'eau et se ridiculiser par la même occasion. Ce qui serait un moindre mal que de s'assommer avec l'une des rames. La coordination n'était pas un de ses points forts. C'est alors qu'il sentit une main douce saisir l'une des siennes et le guider vers le centre de l'embarcation. Il ouvrit les yeux pour tomber sur son magnifique regard miel.

« Ca va aller » dit-elle simplement en se saisissant d'une rame.

Ils passèrent un moment incroyable. Ils n'étaient pas tombés à l'eau, ils avaient ri, et Reid avait finalement trouvé que ce type d'activité n'était pas si déplaisant que cela.

« Ca va aller » résonnèrent encore ces mots dans sa tête, alors qu'il s'effondrait sur le sol, seul.


	7. Et aujourd'hui ?

_**Salut tout le monde ! Un grand merci tout d'abord aux lecteurs, followers et à ceux qui laissent des commentaires ! Je ne sais pas encore quand je posterais une suite, par manque de temps surtout…Donc dernier chapitre mis à jour ce soir avant un petit moment. Bonne lecture ! Attention attention risque de spoiler sur les derniers épisodes diffusés aux USA !**_

Il prit une grande inspiration avant de franchir la porte. Il appréhendait autant qu'il attendait son retour après son repos.

Le premier qui l'aperçu fut Derek.

« Salut gamin, content de te revoir » fit Morgan en accueillant Reid dans l'open-space.

Ce dernier se contenta d'un petit sourire avant de poser sa besace sur son bureau. Il était content d'être là, du moins aussi content que l'on pouvait l'être en ce moment dans sa situation. Il réalisait que son équilibre se trouvait ici, au BAU, avec ses collègues.

« Quoi de neuf depuis mon congé ? » demanda-t-il en se plongeant dans les dossiers posés. Il avait envie de se plonger dans un dossier, et de ne relever la tête que quand le jour serait tombé, et qu'il pourrait rentrer, dormir, et oublier.

« Mis à part le fait que mon bel étalon préféré a oublié de me dire que tu revenais aujourd'hui ? » demanda une voix faussement énervée derrière lui.

Garcia se tenait dans le dos de Reid, il se retourna pour la saluer. Elle se tenait droite, les mains sur les hanches en fronçant les sourcils.

« Salut Garcia, je ne devais rentrer que demain en fait, c'est ce que l'on pourrait appeler un retour prématuré » répondit Reid pour la calmer. Il n'avait eu aucunement envie de froisser l'un de ses amis en agissant de la sorte ces derniers temps. Il avait encore du mal à partager ce qu'il vivait, à être dans l'échange, même avec les personnes qu'il aimait le plus.

« Pretty boy, combien tu paries que ma baby girl le savait avant moi ? » demanda la voix enjouée de Morgan qui tentait de ne pas trop sourire. Il s'était approché de Garcia et lui avait posé une main calme sur l'épaule.

« Vendu, j'avoue, mais j'aurais préféré que tu m'écrives Reid, au lieu de créer une alerte sur les caméras de l'entrée du bâtiment pour quand tu reviendrais » répondit-elle du tac au tac.

Reid se contenta de sourire. La journée passa plus ou moins rapidement. Il sentit à des moments tour à tour le regard inquiet de Morgan et de JJ, mais préféra les ignorer. Il ne savait pas exactement s'il était content d'être là ou pas. Comme si il était incapable de ressentir quoique ce soit. Il ne se sentait pas mal, il ne se sentait pas bien. Avoir vu sa mère à Vegas ne l'avait pas du tout rassuré. Il ne faisait que se poser plus de questions encore. Il pensa à elle, elle qu'il avait rejeté alors qu'elle ne voulait que l'aider, l'aimer. Etait-il un monstre ?

Les jours passèrent, et Reid eut l'impression d'aller mieux. Il se sentait plus concerné par son travail, plus concerné par ses collègues. Pourtant, sa séparation si l'on pouvait la qualifier ainsi lui laissait un goût amer comme un sentiment d'inachevé.

Un soir, Morgan l'invita à manger chez lui. Il lui avait déjà fait plusieurs fois la proposition ces derniers temps, mais Reid avait toujours trouvé un prétexte. Il finit donc par accepter.

« Salut, je suis contente de te revoir ! » l'accueillit Savannah alors qu'il venait de franchir la porte. Il avait de l'affection pour elle, cette femme qui avait su rendre son ami si heureux. Elle avait su se faire une place au sein de cette famille atypique.

« Ca suffit tous les deux, ça sent trop bon et j'ai faim ! » clama joyeusement Derek en voyant cette scène. Deux des personnes qu'il aimait le plus. Ensemble. Avec lui.

Reid eut un léger sourire et les suivit dans la salle à manger. Pendant quelques temps, il eut l'impression que les choses redevaient à peu près normales. Sans elle pour autant.

Tout changea quand Derek le quitta. Il le prit ainsi, même s'il comprenait le pourquoi de sa démarche. Bien sûr, Derek ne le quittait pas. Il quittait le BAU. Il serait toujours là pour lui. Il essaya de se montrer fort lorsqu'il l'aperçut, s'éloigner vers l'ascenseur. Il essaya de se montrer fort, quand le lendemain, il posa un regard sur le bureau vide de son collègue. Pendant quelques jours, il pensa réussir à faire face. Tout le monde semblait si fort, si prêt à ça. Même Garcia. Puis, un soir, alors qu'il rentrait chez lui, son regard se posa sur le faire-part. Et sans réellement comprendre pourquoi, il s'écroula et se mit à pleurer.


	8. Confrontation

_**Tout d'abord, désolée pour le temps d'attente, j'ai eu beaucoup de mal avec ce chapitre. Je ne sais pas encore quand je posterais une suite. Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions ! Peut-être que quelques reviews peuvent me motiver…**_

Il stoppa net son mouvement, alors qu'il allait mettre son sac en bandoulière. Elle était là, devant lui. Comme si ces derniers mois n'avaient pas compté, comme si tout allait bien. Pourtant, rien n'était plus pareil. Il n'était plus le même. Il l'avait fait souffrir et s'en voudrait toute sa vie. Il ne la prendrait plus dans ses bras. Elle ne lui déposerait plus un léger baiser sur la joue parce qu'en public, tous les deux étaient trop pudiques. Elle était venue l'attendre non loin des bureaux du BAU. Qu'importe si elle s'affichait, qu'importe ce que les gens penseraient. Elle ne pouvait plus continuer comme ça.

« Salut » ne trouva-t-il qu'à répondre. Ce qu'il se trouvait pathétique à ce moment donné. Le temps semblait s'être figé. Il aurait eu du mal à dire s'il était seul, ou si un million de personnes gravitait autour de lui. Cette sensation était étrangement nouvelle pour lui. Toute sa concentration était fixée sur la jeune femme.

« Salut »

Elle ne semblait visiblement pas plus à l'aise que lui. Pourtant c'était elle qui avait initié cette rencontre. Il préférait donc la laisser continuer la conversation. Si tant est qu'il y en est une. Il la trouva belle, et remarqua qu'elle lui avait manqué. Malgré tout. Elle le regarda dans les yeux, mais il ne put soutenir son regard.

« On peut parler ? » finit-elle par réussir à demander. Elle avait pourtant formulé dans sa tête durant le trajet toutes sortes de choses à dire. Des choses beaucoup plus élaborées.

« Ecoute, je ne crois pas que ça soit… » chercha-t-il à esquiver. Mais il ne put finir.

Ces quelques mots avancés avaient fait craquer la jeune femme.

« Ça fait trois semaines Spenc, je pense que j'ai été plutôt patiente, et que je mérite une explication » finit-elle par exploser.

Jamais auparavant il ne l'avait vu comme ça, et il eut peur. Il avait trop peu d'expérience dans ce domaine pour savoir comment réagir. Aujourd'hui encore, il ne savait lui-même exactement pourquoi il n'arrivait plus à lui parler, pourquoi il n'arrivait plus à être avec elle, même s'il en avait encore envie.

Elle le regarda un moment, attendant un signe, un mouvement de sa part. Mais rien. Elle ressentit alors en elle de la tristesse, de la colère et de la frustration.

« Spenc je te parle ! »

Il ne put s'empêcher de légèrement frémir en entendant le désespoir dans sa voix.

Elle-même ne se reconnaissait plus. Elle n'avait jamais agi comme ça avant. Mais pour la première fois, elle tenait réellement à quelqu'un. Elle s'était impliquée, au-delà des limites qu'elle s'imposait d'habitude. Il fallait qu'elle sache.

« Tu mérites mieux que moi, je ne peux pas t'apporter ce que tu veux, ce que tu mérites, surtout pas en ce moment » finit-il par lâcher subitement.

Cette réplique était pour le coup très basique, comme une citation d'un film romantique ou d'un livre à l'eau de rose.

« Que veux-tu dire par en ce moment ? » répliqua-t-elle se rapprochant de lui.

Et là, sans qu'il le veuille, sans l'avoir prémédité, il eut un geste de recul. La jeune femme le nota tout de suite et le reçut comme une gifle. Elle se mordilla les lèvres.

« Ok, très bien, je n'insisterais plus Spenc…prends-soin de toi » finit-elle par abdiquer.

Le temps semblait ne plus avoir d'emprise sur eux. Spencer n'aurait su dire s'il s'était passé deux minutes, ou deux jours. Il la vit au ralentit, s'éloigner de lui. Une petite partie en lui lui cria de la rattraper. Mais c'était mieux ainsi. Il avait trop perdu de repères ces derniers temps. Il ne savait plus où aller avec elle, ni où il allait lui-même. Le froid saisissant finit par le réveiller et le sortir de sa torpeur.

Ce que Spencer ne remarqua pas en s'éloignant, ce fut la présence de JJ qui avait assisté à toute la scène de loin.


End file.
